The University Life
by purebliss90
Summary: Keitaro and Naru have finally been accepted into their dream-Tokyo U, but life in Uni is harder than they imagined. Of course, the girls at Hinata provide the support and love they need to life through the university years.
1. Chapter 1

**The University Life **_by _**Purebliss90**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Love Hina characters

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is my first try at anime, so plz feel free to comment on anything that needs improvement. I've watched the Love Hina series, so I thought on writing about Keitaro and his very complicated life after getting into Tokyo U-suddenly university doesn't seem so cool anymore... Happy reading everyone

Keitaro yawned and stretched lazily before clearing his eyes. He looked outside the window to find that the sun wasn't up yet. _'Good'_ he needed time to prepare for his first day at Tokyo U. Just thinking about it made him pump his fist in the air-finally, he was in the university of his dreams, with the girl of his dreams!

He'd been dreaming about this day for how long? He couldn't remember, but he knew he had to make a big impression on his first day. He crept around the Inn stealthily, cautious not to wake anyone; he could hear everyone's snores from their rooms as he made his way around.

After taking up half an hour in the hot springs, he took another hour changing outfits and doing his hair. Finally, when he was finished, he heard everyone moving around and preparing themselves for the day.

He wanted to give Naru a surprise in his fresh new 'look' and also ask her if she was as excited as him on their first day at the university. He poked his head up in to her room in the hole that Grandma had drilled. It really made life easier.

"Naru! What do you think! It's our first day…omigosh, I'm so excited, but nervous-" Keitaro started blubbering, until he realized that Naru was right in front of him…and not looking very happy.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SHOW UP WHEN I'M CHANGING CLOTHES?" Keitaro looked up at Naru, and indeed, she was changing. Hmm…in fact, he had a good view of the top of her breasts-

Naru caught where he was staring and Keitaro's eyes became dots…he knew what was going to come next.

CRASH

Indeed, he found himself land on the roof of a house a block away. His outfit was all ruined! His gelled hair was all dirty! How was he going to make a successful good impression on his first day? He sighed; he guessed that good things just didn't happen to him.

After brushing up as best as he could, Keitaro made his way down to the kitchen with his eyes closed. He could always follow the beautiful smells that Shinobu managed to come up with there. He soon found himself staring at breakfast with his tongue hanging out, saliva dripping from it-but he couldn't eat until everyone was seated.

Where was everyone anyway?

"Well, Mutsumi came down before, but she fell down the stairs and fainted, I moved her into a heap over there" Shinobu pointed to the corner of the stairs and indeed, Mustumi was lying in a heap, her arms and legs twisted in _very_ odd positions.

Shinobu stuck a chopstick into the miso soup and tasted it, nodding in approval. "Oh, Motoko went to kill someone after they said hello to her when she was in a bad mood"

Keitaro grinned nervously as he pictured Motoko's scary sword sticking out of someone's gut…the pour soul.

"Kitsune's lying around somewhere with smashed bottles around, Su's inventing a 'secret' weapon that hypnotizes people and makes them under her control…oh, and Naru seemed really pissed when she stormed down this morning-I think she's cooling off in the hot springs"

Keitaro gave a high-pitched chuckle as he looked anxiously in the direction of the hot springs…he really couldn't afford to piss Naru off again.

Finally, everyone was making their way down to breakfast. Shinobu grinned happily as everyone tucked in and praised her on the tasty food. Motoko's sword was dripping with blood and she plunked it down on the living room floor.

Kitsune was walking around in circles as she tried to make her way to the dining table. Mutsumi was still laying there, nobody bothering to slap her and wake her up for breakfast. Su was smiling deviously as she pocketed a small device in her pocket.

Naru made a dramatic appearance, storming in, her face cherry red as she stared daggers in Keitaro's direction-Keitaro was sure he'd be lying on the floor, blood and guts everywhere if looks could kill.

Life was as normal as it could be in Hinata.

As he quickened his pace to catch up to Naru, Keitaro was having doubts of having a blast in Tokyo U. He was actually pretty nervous as he looked around him-students were rushing up carrying folders and looking very professional.

He consulted his timetable, his first lecture was English…he snuck a peek in Naru's direction-she was still mad with him about the morning's incident. Seriously, it wasn't as if he hadn't seen her change before. In fact, it was a regular incident that he 'coincidently' saw her in the inappropriate moments.

Preparing himself for life in university, Keitaro slicked a strand of hair back, and smoothed out his shirt, dusting off the dust balls that he'd come into contact when he fell into the abandoned storage house after rolling off the roof that morning.

_'Tokyo U-here I come!'_ Keitaro silently proclaimed as he stepped into the building.

Just as he was about to take in the view, he realized that his shoelace was caught in the drain that ran across the building. Keitaro grimaced…he'd always been clumsy, that he had to admit, but this was horrible! On the first day of school and he trips over for everyone to see and laugh at.

Keitaro fell splat on his face, his glasses _nearly _breaking under the pressure. He sighed as he picked himself up, he was sure he'd meet the guffawing faces of his fellow classmates, but he was wrong this time. There were people crowding around him, that was for sure, but their eyes weren't focused on him, they were-

-looking dreamily at Naru.

Well, the guys were, the girls were looking at her with wide grins and nodding to each other in approval. Naru stared down at him with the kindness she always possessed. Keitaro grinned up at her as she helped him up, he was sure glad that she was over her anger from the morning. Keitaro looked around and knew that Naru was already a big hit with everyone just by her appearance.

Keitaro felt a bubble of jealously form in the pits of his stomach growing bigger and stronger as he studied each of the guys looking dreamily at Naru. '_University people were different; they have an air of sophistication surrounding them. What do I have to compete with them for Naru?' _Keitaro hung his head in shame…he couldn't lose Naru after all they'd been through; he loved her…and what about the promise?

They had to be together forever! Keitaro's cheeks were flushed from anger and more determination. As he looked at Naru, he found her eyes showing concern and care for him…they didn't even glance at the guys that were staring suggestively at her. Keitaro grinned a thousand watt smile that radiated a warm glow through his whole body. He believed he could win Naru's love, and besides, what was life without dreams and beliefs?

Keitaro marched happily beside Naru as they entered the theatre together. University life was a new experience, but Keitaro knew he'd make the most of it and show Naru that he wasn't a cowardly good for nothing excuse for a man. He **was** a man…a strong, courageous man, and he would show University what he was made of.

**A/N: **Yup, so this is the first chapter…a little short I know, but I just wanted ya'll to see if you liked the beginning. I'd really appreciate the support and comments Thanx heaps!

PLZ REVIEW!

**Purebliss90**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As he made his way back to Hinata, Keitaro's spirit from the morning had disappeared into thin air. He had made a fool of himself by answering all the questions wrong in the first lecture…resulting in the whole lecture theatre guffawing at him-including Naru. It was her that had dropped his spirits…he thought that she'd understand him; help him.

He'd been sulking since then…it was true that he hadn't been studying after receiving news that he'd made the university and that he was the lowest score to be accepted. He remembered screaming himself hoarse, running around the Apartments ten times and kissing all the girls on the cheek.

_'Argh' _He could still feel the stinging of the slap that Motoko had given him…and the bruise on his bum when he fell into the hot springs after she kicked him up on the roof.

After being made a fool of, he'd tried to avoid everyone and sat in the darkest corner of the room and making no noise for the rest of the day. He noticed Naru had settled very well, making friends everywhere she went. He had watched with his eyes squinted at all the fake smiles that were cast towards Naru's direction at lunch.

She had been surrounded by idiotic losers, trying to befriend her. And the guys! It was sickening to watch them hit on her…the seductive smiles, the inappropriate gestures; there were even flowers and chocolate! He'd thought university students were sophisticated, mature and…well, different. But they were all the same when it came to women; they were all the same-trying to hook up with them using disgusting methods.

He tried to pluck up courage many times and battle them to show Naru who the man is…but he was too scared. For some reason, he kept picturing the guys bashing up and leaving him in a deserted alleyway to die slowly and painfully. Plus, some of the guys were already giving him dirties when they caught him staring in Naru's direction. Someone even came up and said he didn't stand a chance with the 'lady'.

Worst of all, Naru seemed to be enjoying all the attention…but it did comfort him to hear that she'd rejected all the offers for a date. As he stared up at the sky, he sighed with defeat as he saw dark clouds gather-it was clearly going to storm. It was just what he needed to end a horrible day.

He was still a couple of blocks from Hinata-and he didn't have anything to protect him from the cold piercing needles of water that had started to slowly fall. He trudged along the wet footpath, trying hard to ignore the downpour that was drenching him from head to toe. He was too lost in his misery to notice that suddenly, he wasn't feeling the soaking water anymore. He looked up and saw that an umbrella had been placed above his head.

He looked beside him and his eyes widened considerably, but not before a wide grin appeared on his lips. He took off his glasses and rubbed away the fog on his shirt to make sure he wasn't seeing things. It was true-Naru was standing next to him, a gentle smile visible on her soft lips.

"I th-thought you were with _them_" Keitaro spat out the last word with malice.

"Sure, they're nice in helping me fit in" Keitaro snorted and quieted when Naru shot him a glare "_but_ they're a little too fake-and the guys are fake and disgusting; I realize I enjoy spending time with you better-even if you constantly appear at the wrong times, are ever so annoying and always manage to get beaten up by the girls" Naru sighed, but gazed at him with kind eyes all the same.

Keitaro's eyes watered from happiness-the tears were going to come out soon. He couldn't believe that Naru had said those things to him. A bubble of joy made its way around his whole body, making it glow golden. The dark clouds above his head disappeared, and so did the gloom and misery. Even the rain was refreshing; he could imagine it giving life back to dying plants and quenching animals.

Life was so good!

Keitaro skipped all the way back to Hinata, leaving Naru back on the footpath muttering curses that couldn't be comprehended and shaking her head with defeat. She really couldn't find a reason to explain why she liked this crazy man as she stared at him galloping the footpath in front of her. Just as she was about to catch up to him, she let out a loud chuckle as she watched him trip over his own feet and land in a puddle.

After helping him up, they walked arm in arm back to Hinata, wide grins visible on their gleaming faces.

-

Sweet smells were wafting from the Hinata-Shinobu was cooking her masterpieces again. Everybody gathered in the dining room to have afternoon tea. Su had apparently finished her device as she mysteriously asked Keitaro to follow her to the kitchen. Everybody gathered outside to watch the interesting show.

After a minute of watching some sort of spiral, Keitaro's eyes were like zombies. Su grinned in satisfaction as she noticed he had fallen under her spell.

"Okay, now I am your master, you shall only obey me! Act like a dog and crawl around the living room three times"

Unfortunately, the device still had some working on because instead of acting like a dog, Keitaro flapped around like a chicken, squawking…and he only went around the living room twice-but all the same, it was hilarious to watch and the girls couldn't stop bursting into giggles every time they imagined the stupid face he'd made. Even Haruka was laughing her head off and rolling around on the floor with the others.

Life was clearly wonderful in the Apartments.

The next day at the University, Naru stuck with Keitaro, which definitely surprised all the losers who were trying to pick her up. Naru was becoming really popular in Tokyo U; everybody paid her with respect and admiration-unfortunately, all Keitaro got was dirty stares and threatening glances as he was seen with the great Naru.

Even though it did shatter his ego quite badly, he was just happy to love Naru and spend time with her. All the girls at Hinata were really growing on him as well. All their different personalities made his life interesting, and filled it with laughter and great fun even though sometimes he would find himself with a couple of bruises or broken bones.

However, Keitaro was quick to learn that University life wasn't all it was brought up to be. His homework stack was taller than he was, and in between that he would have to tolerate Su's whacked up mind, Motoko's threatening moves and her dangerous sword, Shinbou's shyness that was starting to annoy him, Kitsune's practical jokes and Mutsumi's clumsiness. Even though Naru was as perfect as could be, he often found himself wandering what she was thinking when she stared into space. He couldn't lose Naru-he really couldn't.

Then, the shattering news arrived a couple of weeks into his study at the University. Naru had gone missing.

What shocked him out of his senses was when a ransom note arrived at Hinata's doorstep demanding half a million dollars in exchange for Naru's…virginity!

"I'll launch my indestructible team of Mecha Tama version 6.1 on them and it'll squash them into meatballs!" Su was jumping around all over the place, finally settling hanging off the fan on the ceiling.

"No biggie! Girls lose their virginity all the time-it's the 21st century for Christ's sake" gurgled Kitsune, throwing up for the seventeenth time that hour.

"We'll be spies and settle ourselves in enemy territory and find the right time to slice them into half!" Motoko cried as she slashed her sword, ripping the sofa cover in half.

"I think we'll just have to work for the half a million dollars-I'll begin by selling my famous cookies for a dollar-no, two dollar each!" Shinobu smiled nervously as she noted everybody's scowls and eye-rolling in her direction.

Haruka puffed a couple of times on her cigar as if deep in thought, but came up with nothing when she opened her mouth while Mutsumi was still comprehending what had happened

Keitaro was still staring at the ransom note, trying to remember where he'd seen the ugly writing that was scrawled all over the place. That was it! He remembered there was this guy that stood out from the rest at the University. He seemed to be extra interested in Naru, and the disgusting looks he cast in her direction made Keitaro gag. So, he was only trying to use her to gain himself money! Well, Keitaro would see to that!

"This guy's an idiot! He should know better than to write a ransom note-I can easily depict his writing! Okay everyone, were going on a mission! At around two tomorrow, I end my lecture and this guy shares all my classes, so we'll follow him and see where he's hiding Naru! Su, take your remote for your team of Mecha Tamas, they might come in use! Motoko, don't forget your sword, even though you do take it everywhere I have to remind you! Kitsune, please don't drink tonight, you need a clear head to think!" There were a few cries of outburst from Kitsune, and after she quieted down from the glares everyone was giving her, Keitaro continued. "Shinobu, take your cooking pan with you and be ready to conk someone's head with it and Mutsumi, I think you should stay home and guard the house"

After receiving nods and grunts of approval, Keitaro went back to his room to complete his homework. He had wonderful dreams that night of Naru showering him in kisses and praise after he successfully rescued her from the evil guy. He knew there were risks involved, and he would prove to Naru that he was worth her love. All would be proved tomorrow!

-

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to those who reviewed, I really enjoyed reading what people have said about my work and how I could improve on it! Thanks for all the positive words as well! Hope you enjoyed the chapter; plz tell me what you think!

**Kawaii**** Yoshi: **Thanks for enjoying the first chapter, and like you, I really like Naru and Keitaro as a pair-it's so cute! Anywayz, thanks heaps for your review and tell me what you think of this chapter…and the kidnapping!

**Kei-kun496: **Thanks for your praise and I'm really glad you like the personalities of the characters! I really enjoyed reading your review and thank you very much again! I'm looking forward to hearing from you!

**Malcom**** Yuy: **Lol! What do you think of the kidnap? Thanks heaps for reviewing, I really appreciate the encouragement! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Liber**** Logaeth: **Thanks for the wise advice, I will take it to my heart! I really enjoy writing, and I hope that it will bring great enjoyment to others reading it! Good luck with your writing, I'm sure it'll become a great piece of work! Thanks heaps for your review, and I look forward to hearing from you!

Thanks everyone! I really wanna know what people think, so plz review!

**Purebliss90**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was the next day, and everybody at the apartments involved in the 'rescue plan' had prepared themselves for the treacherous adventure. They were all in camouflage clothes that made them stand more out as it was supposed to cover for them in the bushes.

When they received the terrible news that Naru had been kidnapped by one of the evil university students, threatening them with her _virginity_, Keitaro's beads of sweat had been rolling down in huge drops. They had all pitied him and agreed to rescue her from the stupid classmate by stalking him.

Su even went as far as getting walky talkies for communication. She also was equipped with her remote control for access to her Mecha Tamas, but they were experiencing a few 'technical' problems that morning when they tested. Instead of lifting its foot to kick, it was doing a very strange dance…Kitsune was busily drinking as they hid behind the trees and said it was to empty the beer bottles so that she could use them as a weapon to smash people over the head with.

Motoko was of course prepared very efficiently for the adventure, as she was very proficient in fighting. Shinobu was really reluctant in coming, but then was persuaded when Keitaro looked at her with pleading eyes. Mutsumi was still at home trying to figure out what was happening, and Haruka was left to stay at the Apartments. They were all squished behind a tree, Su whispering into the walky talky and asking what was happening with Keitaro's side.

When they spotted him following a _very _shifting looking guy with dark sun glasses, they crept stealthily behind them. They all looked very dodgy; anybody who had half a brain would've guessed what they were up to.

After making a lot of noise shuffling and bustling around, the girls finally got organized and crawled along the footpath, occasionally ducking behind the bushes when Keitaro gave them the evil eye from in front.

At last, they found themselves in front of a huge mansion. Their culprit put his eye up to some sort of machine, and it scanned his pupil. Then, he placed his hand up against the wall and a machine sprang to life, checking if the fingerprints matched to whatever it was programmed.

"Okay…nobody panic. This is obviously some secret organization that is very significant. Look at their high tech machinery!" Su whispered excitedly.

There were hidden cameras practically everywhere, and their lenses glinted against the sun. Keitaro looked around nervously, before Motoko dragged him back into the bushes.

"Okay, I have an idea of how were going to get in the mansion. I'll program my Mecha Tamas to come and do some random actions to capture the attention of all the cameras. Then, we shall sneak in through that loose brick over there" Su pointed at a part of the wall that was jutting out. When Shinobu shook it, that part of the wall broke off, but surprisingly, the wall didn't collapse. It made a lovely space big enough for them to climb through.

As Su's Mecha Tamas did weird and fancy tricks on the ground, the girls all watched as the cameras focused on that position, leaving them a clear shot at getting in the mansion.

Each of them crawled in stealthily and kept with the shadows. What they saw inside made them gasp in surprise.

The place was beautiful. It was like paradise. There was an oasis in the middle of the yard, with palm trees surrounding it. The water was a clear aqua, and the sun sparkled in the water's reflection. In the middle of the pool, sitting on a rubber duck was none other than…Naru!

"Naru! $&($#!" The things Kitsune said knocked everybody a few steps from her. But she did have a right to be upset. Keitaro was simply staring at the relaxed form of her in complete and utter shock. His jaw hung wide open; his glasses had slipped down a few notches…but his eyes shot sparks of anger.

Next to her, lying in a similar position was the guy that they had stalked. They had spent so long worrying and thinking of rescuing Naru, and here she was enjoying herself in paradise! She had a glass of champagne in her hand, and a pair of expensive looking sunglasses.

Keitaro took the initiative to walk over and stare dumbfounded at the girl he thought he knew well. He really wanted to know what happened, why they thought she had been kidnapped, and who the mysterious guy making moves on her was.

He strained his face into a fake grin and slowly approached Naru, keeping his voice relatively calm and collected.

"Naru, what are you doing here?" Keitaro wandered his eyes over to the mysterious guy who was whispering something into her ear and gave him a _very _evil death stare.

Naru gave him a casual swish of her head before holding a finger up to him, signaling him to wait. After chuckling at something Mr. Mysterious said, Naru turned back to him, making Keitaro fuming with anger, and unsuccessfully trying not to show it.

"Hey, wazzup Keitaro? I see you've read the note that my good friend has sent you?" Naru smiled her thousand watt smile at the evil guy next to her, who beamed back at her. "It was quite ingenious…of course; you all knew it was a joke, right?" She gestured over towards Kitsune, Motoko, Su and Shinobu

Her carefree smile faltered a few notches when the girls and Keitaro didn't seem to be pleased. On closer inspection, Naru noticed their dress and the machinery they'd equipped themselves with. Although she knew it wasn't appropriate, she couldn't help not laughing. They had all thought she'd been kidnapped!

Seeing Keitaro's looks of fury, maybe what she did was wrong. It had just been a really tiring time at the University, and she needed time to cool off and think a little. She couldn't really do that at the Apartments with all the noise and commotion. Although mostly, it was great fun, there were sometimes when she couldn't cope with it all.

Then, she had met Keno. He was wonderful in every way: smart, rich and gentlemanly. He had listened patiently to her problems and offered in the nicest way to help her. He invited her back to his mansion, and they enjoyed a little time together.

Naru knew he was extremely attractive, with a mop of jet black hair, and shining orbs that emitted radiation that would make any girl weak in the knees. Yet, why he chose to help her was beyond Naru. He was so sweet, and they had a wonderful time lounging in the pool.

When he had suggested writing the prank note, Naru had been reluctant at first, then thought it would probably be funny and had agreed. Though she felt a little guilty at abandoning Keitaro and enjoying herself, she convinced herself she needed time for herself and relax.

Keitaro and the girls at Hinata would laugh, and then there would be no tension, and everything would be restored to usual…just like she wanted. However, she didn't expect this. Su had collapsed to the floor and pretended fainting dramatically. Motoko still had her sword lifted high, and wore an expression of utter disbelief. Shinobu, who was usually shy and forgiving, had creased her eyebrows and her lips were turned into a visible frown. Even Kitsune, in her drunken was very mad at her.

Yet, the worst was Keitaro. His eyes showed how furious he was. Her heart ached at seeing him like this. She had always thought him to be pretty weak and useless…yet, she couldn't explain why she felt so hurt when he was angry with her. She admitted she was wrong. She shouldn't have played that horrible joke on them.

Beside her, Keno was still grinning, but now, he was unsure of what to do and looked questioningly at Naru. Naru had no response from him. It was as if everything had frozen. Finally, the trance had broken, and a few tears made their way down Keitaro's face. He murmured something incomprehensible, and bolted.

Wiping his face as he ran, Keitaro was lost. He didn't know where he stood with Naru, with the world. Had everything he accomplished been wrong? Why was he being tortured, his heart was shattering into a million pieces seeing Naru with the guy…he was everything Keitaro wasn't. Perfect in other words.

Naru was left behind as all the other girls made their way out of the mansion. She was disgusted with herself. She had betrayed her friends for who? A random rich guy that made her feel special. She was so selfish!

"So, do you want champagne" Keno asked sweetly.

Naru grunted in disbelief. The nerve of this guy!

She rushed all the way back to Keitaro ready to apologize to everyone…especially Keitaro. Would he forgive her?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Alright! Kill me someone…everybody's forgotten the storyline already, and I haven't been updating at all! I hope ppl liked this chapter, even though it was a bit random. It's currently pretty late, so it might not be the best quality. I promise future chappiez will be betta!

Plz review...and thanx to all my previous reviews!

Love all you guys,

Purebliss90


End file.
